The paper-sheet feeding device for use in a banknote counter or the like is constructed to feed paper-sheets (e.g., banknotes or the like) stored therein in a stacked state, successively, one sheet for each operation, so as to carry them to the outside.
For instance, as disclosed in JP62-280141A and JP2003-155128A, the paper-sheet feeding device of this type generally comprises a kicker roller and a feed roller, each having a high friction part formed on the outer circumferential face thereof, in order to kick out and carry out a plurality of paper-sheets held in a stacked state, one sheet for each operation. A gate unit (or reversal roller) is provided to be opposed to the feed roller, in which a gate part is provided between the feed roller and the gate unit, in order to pass only one of the paper-sheets therethrough during each feed operation and prevent feeding the one paper-sheet together with a second or more later paper-sheets at a time.
In such a paper-sheet feeding device, however, in the case of changing denominations of paper-sheets to be fed, the gate part must be adjusted depending on the thickness and/or strength of rigidness of the paper-sheets to be changed. Additionally, for banknotes of various countries differing in the thickness and/or strength of rigidness, for example, it is sometimes difficult to adjust the gate part appropriately.